An Unwelcome Visitor
by AussieAngst
Summary: An unwelcome visitor from Chase's past arrives at Princeton Plainsboro. Chase has to deal with his private life rapidly becoming public, whilst the mysterious visitor has a lot to explain. Later chapters rated 'M' for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is supposed to be written 'Case Style' as it were. Thankfully, however, without the horrible adverts!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I own absolutely nothing in this fanfic, apart from Phillippa Ryan, who is the warped and twisted creation of my warped and twisted brain.

* * *

A woman was walking down the street, a slip of paper in her hand and a brown leather travel bag on her shoulder. Concentrating on house numbers, and trying to ignore the excruciating pain in her head, she barely glanced at the road as she stepped off the pavement. Halfway across, she stopped and put her hand to her head, stumbling slightly as a wave of dizziness took hold. 

A screech of tyres split through the air, as the terrified driver desperately tried to stop in time, to miss the young woman. He wasn't fast enough, and a sickening crunch was heard as her limp body was hurled over the roof of the car. Flying off the back, she landed hard, her legs contorted, face frozen in terror, blood pooling behind her head, which had just smacked dully into the ground. Already, the light began to fade, as she retreated to the pain free paradise of unconsciousness. Her hand clenched more tightly around the small scrap of paper, hiding it deep within her palm.

**Title Scene.**

"We've got a severe RTA coming in hot, head trauma, suspected broken right arm and leg…" The nurse efficiently relayed the paramedic's message to Dr. Colchester, who was on A & E that night. With a brisk nod, he helped wheel a fresh gurney to the back doors, especially wide for situations like this. Within a matter of minutes the woman was on the gurney, being wheeled to Operating Theatre 1 to try to save her life.

**The next morning.**

Chase sat at the back of the diagnostic's room, trying to puzzle out a 7 letter word for 'wince'. Foreman was pouring himself a mug of coffee – black, no sugar – and occasionally glancing over at Chase's puzzle. Cameron walked in, and with a "Good morning" and a pleasant nod, set about sorting through the day's post.

"Hey" drawled Chase, glancing up.

"Morning" added Foreman, pulling up a chair next to Cameron.

The door swung open, shattering the comfortable silence, to reveal a grumpy looking House. Chase looked up, smiling slightly at his boss. Cameron and Foreman just rolled their eyes at each other, neither noticing anything other than general crotchetiness, but Chase, who had not only been around House for that little bit longer, but also had a knack for spotting subtleties in peoples' behaviours, saw that House was suffering the effects of a hard nights' drinking, and made a mental note to avoid confrontation.

House shot an inquisitive look at Chase, whose attention was back on the puzzle, giving a grateful nod to Cameron, who had poured coffee for him.

"So wombat…" said House "who's Phillippa Ryan?"

Chase's head shot up, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, letting the pen fall from between his lips.

"How… why… how…?" he spluttered, his entire attention fixed on House.

"Three very good questions" replied House, taking in the scene before him. Chase was sat bolt upright, entirely focused on House, with Cameron looking at Chase as if she had never seen him focused before. She had, of course, but it was usually in the ICU, when he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted – and most certainly _never_ this early in the morning! Foreman was sat back in his seat, watching the exchange, waiting to see how it would play out.

House leant forward, and placed a slip of paper on the table, pushing it with one long finger until it was directly in front of Chase. It was the same slip of paper that the woman had in her hand before the accident. It was a compliment slip, with Pippa's details on the right, in neat green type, and on the left, in a feminine hand, was written:

_Robert Chase_

_Flat No. 1_

_Pembroke Apartments_

_Princeton-Plainsborough_

"Where…" came a slightly strangled voice from Chase, who cleared his throat before continuing more strongly "where did you get this?"

House looked down at his duckling before asking "Ex whore? One of daddy's 'friends'? Estranged aunt?"

Chase ignored his words, picking up the slip of paper, folding it carefully and putting it in his top pocket, crossing his arms protectively in front of himself.

"One of mummy's friends who came over and touched you _there_?" House was starting to enjoy wombat-baiting. The door opened again, thankfully for Chase, who breathed an unheard sigh of relief.

"House!" Lisa Cuddy stood with her hands on her hips, glaring angrily at the offending miscreant. "One word, House… Clinic." There was a pause as House glanced down at his hands and idly picked at a hangnail.

"Now!" Cuddy said, forcefully. House looked up.

"That's two words" he said, snippily.

"House…" Cuddy replied, a warning note in her voice.

"Yes, mein führer" said House, bowing, then straightening up again to deliver his parting shot. "Menopause kicking in, I see…" before limping off rather sharpish.

Cuddy and Cameron exchanged equal looks of disgust, both rolling their eyes as if to say 'Men!' Chase relaxed slightly as House hobbled out of the door, his mutterings ever present.

"So" said Foreman, leaning forward. "who is she?" Chase looked pointedly back at his puzzle, saying quietly "no one." The sound of a pager going off made Chase jump slightly, and he stood up, trying to hide the fact that he'd been snapped out of his thoughts. Looking down at the pager, he was it was his, and sped from the room to help the coding patient in the ICU.

* * *

"BP's dropping, breathing irregular – HE'S GOT NO PULSE!" 

Chase registered everything in a fraction of a second before jumping into the fray to save the patient.

* * *

Foreman and Cameron were running gels in the lab, she, enjoying the quiet, methodical checks, he, bored out of his mind, pondering an ongoing case. 

"Who do you think she is, then?" asked Cameron, dragging the neurologist's thoughts back to the present.

"I've no idea," replied Foreman "and honestly, is it really our business?"

"You're not even _slightly_ interested?"

"Nope. The guy's personal life is just that. Personal." Cameron pouted slightly.

"Oh come on, it's not every day you get a reaction like that out of Chase." Foreman tilted his head, conceding.

"True, I guess." Chase was notorious for being silent about his private life. A reaction like earlier was unheard of.

"An ex girlfriend maybe? Or possibly a cousin…" Foreman mused. Cameron swivelled on her chair to face her colleague.

"Hmmm… I fancy a walk… Possibly past a certain patient's room…" she grinned wickedly. "Coming?" With a small shake of his head, Foreman got out of his chair and opened the door, letting Cameron sweep out first.

* * *

"What?" Cuddy sat at her desk, her jaw practically touching the floor. 

"You heard. I want the case." House repeated.

"That's what I thought you said… you're… _asking_ for a case…" before she could get any further, House cut in.

"I'm bored, and it's an interesting case."

"Head trauma from an accident… yeah, I can see how it would take a diagnostician like you to figure it out…" but realising that this was not an opportunity to be passed up, said "fine. She's yours." House grinned evilly as he greedily took the file and left, already flipping to the patient's information page. Reading one of the lines, his evil smirk got wider and he paged his ducklings… this was going to be an interesting diagnostic session…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Thanks for all your reviews, you make me a happy person :o)**

* * *

In the ICU, Chase's beeper went off. Figuring it couldn't have come from the ICU, he continued dressing the leg of the disfigured patient in front of him. Spotting a nurse in the corridor, he called out to her. 

"Hey Annie! C'm'ere!"

"Yes Dr. Chase?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Could you check my pager, I need to know what it says, but I can't get at it myself." He waved his bloody hands around a bit, showing his helplessness. "You see my problem!" He asked. Annie nodded a bit, secretly thrilled that she got to put her hand so close to his… uh… stomach. Yes, stomach.

'Stop thinking such things!' She chided herself, before retrieving the pager with a little giggle. Chase was far too focused on his work to be embarrassed.

"It's from House. He wants you to go and start a diagnosis."

'Start a diagnosis?' Chase thought. They didn't have a case at the moment… unless… with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Chase realised that his latest case was not going to be one he'd enjoy. Returning to the present, he forced a grin at Annie, before saying:

"Sorry, mate. ICU patients first, then slightly less dying ones. Thanks Annie." She placed the pager on the side, before scuttling off to brag to the other nurses about how she'd got to touch the charming young doctor!

* * *

Cameron and Foreman had almost reached Pippa's room when their pagers went off simultaneously. 

"House" said Cameron, looking at hers.

"Sooo close!" Replied Foreman, and with a joint sigh, the pair turned back towards the diagnostics room.

* * *

When Foreman and Cameron entered the room, House's back was turned, the squeaking of his beloved whiteboard marker continuing without a break. 

"Oh damn," House said, as he saw that Chase hadn't come yet. Moving to the side, he put down the pen and picked up the oversized tennis ball from the bench, and started tossing it from side to side, whilst his two ducklings read what was written on the board.

_**PHILLIPPA RYAN**_

"You know the patient's name?" Cameron said, dumbstruck.

"No," House replied, sarcastically. "It's the name of my favourite whore." Foreman rolled his eyes and Cameron went slightly pink. Suddenly, the door opened, and Chase burst in, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Sorry," he said. "Some patient was dying, and then the lift was full, and…" he broke off as he read what was written up on the board.

"Shall we begin?" House asked, sweetly, throwing files down on to the table. Chase took the seat furthest from the board, pointedly glaring at House.

Foreman glanced at the file. "Uh… basic case of head trauma following the accident… she should wake up soon, and hopefully will be fine. Why are we doing this?"

"Hey," Interrupted Cameron, "Melbourne – didn't you live there Chase?"

"It's a big place Cameron," came the biting reply. He glowered at her. Cameron looked hurt, as House cut in:

"Only _I'm _allowed to abuse the puppies, Chase." He got no reply, as Chase's head flopped forward, concealing him behind his hair. 'Shut up!' Chase was screaming to himself, inwardly. 'Just shuttit and get this damn session over with!'

"Sorry" he muttered to Cameron, who lost the hurt look from her face.

"Anyways, where were we? Ah yes, I was just about to mock our _beloved_ neurologist, because he's an idiot. Have you read the other symptoms?"

"Coughing up blood?" Cameron winced, sympathetically.

"Okie dokie, testy time!" House sounded quite gleeful at the thought. "Cameron, you go and get blood tests done. Check for toxins, allergens, heavy metal toxicity, the usual fun stuff. Foreman, go and get her an MRI and a CAT scan – the A&E twerps never bothered. Chase. _You_ get to take a history."

"But Cameron's really much better –" his panicked voice was cut off by House.

"Sorry, the little girl's busy." Defeated, Chase glared and swept out of the room. House sat back, completely unfazed by the glares he'd received from Chase and Cameron. He was completely intrigued by the effect that this mystery woman was having on his wombat. Who _was _she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the next chapter, and thank you all for your reviews. **

* * *

Chase stood outside the door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open and stepping in. It was her – after so many years, she hadn't changed at all. She sat up in bed, awake, watching him. He avoided her gaze and busied himself with checking the monitors to the side of her bed. Once he couldn't justify spending any more time checking her heart rate, he picked up her chart and retreated to the single chair in the corner. He sat taking notes in silence, frantically chewing on the lid of his biro.

"Hey Oz." Her quiet voice broke the silence. Chase didn't look up from his notes. "Still chewing on anything and everything!" She joked, trying to raise a smile, but he still kept his head down.

"Mrs. Ryan." He started, pleased that his voice was steady. "I'd like to ask you some questions if I may." She looked hurt at his cold tone of voice.

"Robbie," she whispered, "don't be like that…" Chase acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"Have you been abroad in the last year?"

"Robbie…" she pleaded.

"Please just answer the question, ma'am." She looked like she'd been slapped.

"Yes. I went to England for a 3 week walking holiday in May." Her voice was dull, and the sparkle in her eyes had faded.

"Any medical problems whilst you were away?" His voice matched hers.

"No."

"Anything whilst you were back home?"

"Um… my legs were a bit swollen, but I figured that was from too much walking."

"Uh huh" said Chase, noting something down on her chart. He continued questioning her, and she continued to answer, the tension in the room so thick you could cut it with a knife – even if both were trying to keep the conversation light. "Right. I think there's enough stuff here for now." Chase said, rising from his seat. "Thank you, Miss Ryan. Someone will be along shortly to let you know what's going on."

"Ok." She replied, in a small voice. He walked to the door, but stopped with his fingers gripping the handle, as he heard her voice.

"Oz… Oz, am I going to be Ok?" Chase turned and looked directly at her.

"You'll be fine, Pip" he whispered, before leaving. Once the door was safely closed, he leant against the wall and sighed softly. Dammit, this was hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. Same disclaimers as always.**

**Also, I was told that I've spelt Plainsborough (sic) wrong. It should be Plainsboro, but as the whole thing's pretend, it doesn't matter. So there :oP Plainsborough looks prettier.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Why do you care who she is?" Wilson stood with his hands on his hips, looking at House, questioningly.

"I dunno. My eternal thirst for knowledge?" came the sarcastic reply. Wilson sighed.

"Jeez, House, give the kid a break!"

"Why?" Questioned House. "This girl is the _only_ person who has truly got to him since his father was here. Plus it's a damn sight more exciting watching real life unfold than 'Neighbours'." Wilson shook his head.

"One day that boy is gonna get you, and get you good." House only scoffed.

"Nah, he hasn't got the stones." Wilson threw up his hands in despair, before moving to perch on the end of House's desk. They sat in silence for a while, before Wilson said:

"You're actually worried about him, aren't you?"

"No," replied House, quickly.

"Awww… you have a heart…" Wilson wiped an imaginary tear away, laughing.

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Cameron.

"I've just finished running the bloodwork, thought you might want to see."

"Now why, oh _why_ would I want that?" quipped House, taking the offered folder. Cameron ignored House, acknowledging Wilson's presence with a smile.

"She's got a high white blood cell count… uh… no recreational drugs, a small amount of alcohol…" Cameron looked down at her copy of the notes. "In fact, it's just her high white cell count that's odd. I didn't find anything else."

"Hmmm…" House said, looking at the file.

"Well you have fun with that, I'm going to changer her IV." Cameron said, before walking out, her heels clicking on the floor.

* * *

Ok Mrs. Ryan, how are you doing?" The woman lying in bed was pretty, with long red-brown hair and stunning hazel eyes. She looked tired though, and her eyes were rimmed red as if she'd been crying. She winced slightly as Cameron spoke.

"Headache." She said, massaging her temple.

"Well you did hit the floor pretty hard," said Cameron, looking at her. "We'll do a scan of your brain anyway though, just to check that everything's ok."

"Thanks." Phillippa replied gratefully. "You guys have all been great." There was a pause, and Phillippa squirmed slightly, opening her mouth and closing it again, as if she wanted to ask for something, but wasn't sure if she was allowed. "Could... could you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" asked Cameron.

"Could you call my husband and get him to come down?"

"You haven't already?"

"No. He didn't exactly know I was in America..."

"Sure" said Cameron, softly. She flipped through her copy of the file and checked to find an address.

_Heathcote Court_

_Queenscliff Road_

_Melbourne_

_Australia_

Wait - that name was ringing bells. Hadn't Chase mentioned it before?

**Flashback.**

_The ducklings were sitting around the big glass table, just chatting, whilst waiting for House to arrive._

_"So you don't miss Australia?" asked Foreman._

_"Not as much as I thought I would" replied Chase, honestly. "I miss the sun, sea, sand... and my house and friends, but I like it here."_

_"Do you still have a house over there?" asked Cameron, making the most of this rare insight into Robert Chase's life._

_"Well, I've got Heathcote Court, but I don't live there..." he trailed off, away in his own thoughts, before snapping back to the present "... and a flat in Sidney that I rent out when I'm not there."_

**Back to present.**

'This is getting more and more bizzare' thought Cameron, before saying goodbye, and going to find a phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Strong language, and altogether a non-nice scene. This chapter is really 'M' rating. Lyrics are from Oasis's 'Hello'.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, I've got the results of the scans." Announced Foreman, startling House, who was deep in thought about his favourite wombat's personal life, and Chase, who had come in not long after Cameron had left. He looked tired, but shot to attention at the sound of Foreman's voice.

"Does it show anything?" asked Chase, immediately.

"Yeah, it does." Foreman walked to the light box on the wall and pushed the film into the clips. He stepped backwards as Chase and House came up close to examine the scan. Just to the left, deep within the brain, a dark shadow could be seen. A lump, part of which had broken off.

House pointed at it and said "Ah, from where she fell, probably."

"Hey man, are you ok?" Foreman was looking at Chase, who had gone a funny shade of green.

"Shit." The Australian whispered, before bolting out of the room and into the nearest toilet, before throwing up what felt like everything he'd eaten for the last 3 weeks.

House grabbed hold of Foreman and manhandled him out of the office, following the horrible retching sounds.

"What's going on?" asked Cameron, who ran into them in the hallway.

"Come with us." House said, before following Chase into the bathroom.

Foreman and Cameron looked uncomfortable as Chase continued to vomit. House, however, seemed unfazed, and moved to stand directly in front of the door of the stall. When the heaving stopped, Chase spat a few times, before gingerly standing and opening the door.

"Oh God, what do you want!" he pleaded to House, as they came face to face.

"Who's the broad, then?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No-one." Came the terse reply, as Chase brushed past House and headed for the sink, reaching for the soap dispenser.

"Now, now, Chase. Be a good puppy and tell Uncle Greg why she's making you puke your guts up. Otherwise I'll have to talk to… umm… what's the husband's name? Sam? Maybe I'll give him a call…" House looked steadily at Chase, who was glaring daggers back. The silent glare-war lasted a few moments more, until Chase sighed, turned back to the sink and picked up a towel. Whilst drying his hands, he started to speak, slowly and quietly.

"I met Pippa at school. We lived a few streets away from each other. She was my best friend. We grew up, fell in love, went to college together… It was perfect. We were going to marry each other – I proposed on my yacht in Sydney Harbour. We planned everything, the colour of the bridesmaids, the flowers… my best mate, Sam, was going to be my best man."

House noticed the name, but wisely chose to stay silent, filing away this tidbit for a later date.

"At that time, I worked in a stuffy office in the city. One day, I decided I'd go home early and cook dinner for her. I bunked off the afternoon and went to the shops. I got home, opened the door and put the champagne in the fridge… then I heard them.

"Sam, my _best mate_ was fucking my fiancée. In my bed. And you know what the best part was? The bastard was supposed to be gay!

"I just left. Joined a seminary. I wanted to get as far away from sex, from Sydney, from _her_ as possible. I haven't seen either of them since Pippa came in the other day. So excuse me if I didn't fancy a nice little chat!"

Chase looked so hurt and resentful that no-one said anything.

"Happy now you know?" Chase sniped at House, who just shrugged and said:

"Shit happens." Cameron gasped, and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room in disgust. Foreman glared at House, then followed Cameron. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Well." Said House. "I need to get a consult." He turned to back to look at Chase. "Take the rest of the day off." His eyes bore into Chase's, who saw – just for a split second – an apology.

"Thanks." Chase replied, with a wan smile. For a brief moment, it looked like House was going to say something else, but he simply left, heading down to see his best friend. Chase sighed, before heading to his locker, grabbing his keys and jacket, before heading towards his car. He unlocked the Mercedes and slid into the driver's seat, relishing the feel of the soft leather under him. He sat for a full minute, staring into space, his mind occupied with thoughts of the day, before pulling out of this parking space and turning towards home.

* * *

The traffic was light, and it was an easy ride home. He parked his car in the garage reserved for those living in the apartments, meticulously locking both before heading up the stairs to his flat on the top floor. The key turned easily in the lock, and he stepped through the black wooden door to reveal a tastefully decorated living room.

A large flatscreen tv, black leather suite, and enormous sound system dominated the room. Chase had enough money to have what he really wanted in his flat – and as this was his safe haven, away from the prying eyes of a certain diagnostician, it was decorated exactly how Chase wanted it. He dropped his keys on the table, before walking over to the stereo and selecting a CD. As Oasis poured out of the speakers, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Making a face at the meagre offerings, he picked out a bottle of Fosters, and turned towards the freezer. Spying some fish that he had frozen a couple of weeks ago, he pulled it out and left it to defrost on the side.

He wandered back into the living room, before settling himself on the sofa, his mind awhirl. Ah, British rock, guaranteed to make you forget.

**We live in the shadows and we had the chance and threw it away,**

**And it's never gonna be the same,**

It wasn't that he wanted Pippa got die – God, anything but – more that he didn't want her _here._

'**Cos the years are following by like the rain,  
And it's never gonna be the same**

His mulling on how his private life was rapidly becoming very, very public was cut short by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. With a sigh, he looked at it.

INCOMING CALL: ALLISON CAMERON

He toyed with the idea of letting it ring out, before, with a sigh, picking up.

"What's up, Cameron?" He drawled.

"We've found something. Or I should say, not found something."

"Huh?" asked Chase, bewildered.

"Chase, Wilson had a biopsy done. The tumour isn't cancerous. It was pushing up against her temperal lobe and causing her headaches." Chase sighed in relief.

"Can they remove it?"

"Yes… but Chase, there's something else."

"What?" His voice clouded with worry again.

"She has AIDS. It came up in one of the tests – she didn't tell us earlier."

"That bastard. That bloody bastard gave her HIV. I'm coming in." He sounded livid.

"Um... Ok." Said Cameron, staring at the phone which had just gone dead in her hand. Foreman walked in and headed, as usual, immediately to the coffee machine.

"Coffee?" He asked. She shook her head. "I've just been talking to Pippa. She and Chase really do go _way _back. She's with this Sam guy now. He's coming to visit her today – apparently didn't know she was here."

"Oh crap." Said Cameron, realising that Chase was about to get another horrid shock today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad language, kiddies, and angst angst angst... Ah Chase torture... so much fun! P.S. I apologise for my appauling spelling of 'Sidney' in the last chapter. A mental blank there.**

**

* * *

**  
House stood outside Pippa's room, looking in at the woman who was causing his Aussie so much pain. Silent, he pushed open the sliding door before limping in and sitting down.

"Well well well, it's a wombat-ette."

"Huh?" Pippa looked confused.

"A wombat-ette… y'know, the female version of the wombat." The confused frown left Pippa's face as she realised he was talking about Chase.

"Wombat, eh?" She mused. "Is that you're nickname for him?" House toyed with replying with the scathing sarcasm that such a question warranted, before deciding to go along with it. The desire to learn more about the secretive Chase won out, and he replied with:

"One of many." Making Pippa laugh quietly.

"I always called him Oz… He really was the stereotypical Australian when I met him. Of course, then his mum started drinking… and his father…" she trailed off.

"Interesting man." Said House.

"You've met him?" House inwardly shook his head, the woman was nice, but gee… a few fries short of a big mac.

"Mmm. He came here not too long ago. He had cancer." Pippa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No way! I never knew." House scoffed, Chase was hardly likely to let such a titbit of information get to someone he was still furious at.

"Oh please, Chase is a proper secret keeper." Pippa nodded.

"He wasn't always like that though." House cocked his head.

"How come you came back?" asked House. "Why did you have my intesivist's address written down?" Finally he was getting to the real reason he'd wanted to speak to the patient. Pippa opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Trying again, she said "I – " but was cut off by Chase flying into the room like a wombat out of hell. He looked furious.

"Robbie!" Pippa exclaimed, shocked. "Robbie, what's wrong?"

"That bastard!" Chase ranted, his arms waving about, taking no notice of House.

"That wanker gave you AIDS! You cheated on me, fucked him and now you've got AIDS. Wow. You made _such_ a good call by sleeping with him! Was it worth it? Tell me – WAS IT WORTH IT!" Chase was screaming now, so angry at himself, Sam, Pippa and everything that it seemed he would never stop.

"Chase!" House said, sharply, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Immediately all the fight left him, and he stumbled back, out of House's reach, until his back hit the wall.

One solitary tear slipped down his cheek as he stared brokenly into space.

"You. Come with me." House pointed at Chase before stalking towards his office, his wombat meekly following in silence. Not a word was said in the corridor, lift, or as they passed Cameron and Foreman, who were heading towards Pippa's room. Only when both men were in House's office, with Chase sitting in front of the desk, did House speak.

"You are an idiot." Chase remained silent. "Do you know why she came here?" A shake of the head was his only reply. "You didn't bother to ask, just lashed out and one of the few people who cares about you." Chase laughed dully.

"She doesn't care about me. She's got _Sam_ now."

"She cares." House was silent a moement. "Do you know for sure that Sam gave her HIV?"

"No… but I don't care. It was probably him. He was gay – "

"Oh, and all gay people get HIV? Stop generalising." He paused, and with a sigh, limped towards the door. "If I were you, I would go and find out why she came here." With that he left, leaving and upset and confused Australian to his thoughts.

* * *

"Are you happy now? I spoke to him." House was walking through the canteen, balancing a precariously stacked tower of food. They reached the till, and with a sigh, Wilson handed over enough cash for both meals. 

"As in 'I had a human conversation and got him to see sense' or 'I yelled, was sarcastic and insulted his hair, his beliefs and his heritage at every opportunity'?" House tilted his head slightly.

"The first one." He said, the barest hint of a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

Foreman and Cameron sped up as the reached Pippa's room, hearing sobs from within. 

"My God, Pippa! What's wrong?" Cameron immediately rushed to her side.

"Have… have I got AIDS?" A tearstained face looked pleadingly up to Cameron's.

"Yes." She replied softly. "I was just coming to explain to you… how did you know?"

Pippa explained, in between sobs, what had just happened. Foreman's expression hardened.

"You stay here and look after Pippa." He said to Cameron. "I need to have a word with a soon to be dead man." He left, leaving Cameron to console the heartbroken patient.

* * *

"Chase." Foreman burst into House's office, where Chase had remained after talking to House. "You really can be a son of a bitch sometimes. I don't know if you're trying to be House, but man, that was not funny." 

"What are you on, mate?" Chase was confused. Foreman turned to Chase, and said flatly:

"She didn't know she had AIDS. She found out when you screamed it in her face." Chase's face went slack, and he visibly paled.

"What…?" He whispered, aghast.

"You heard. That was low, man. Put whatever personal stuff there is aside, and start acting like a proper doctor!"

"She didn't know…" Chase whispered.

* * *

"She didn't know." House explained to Wilson, who looked shocked.

* * *

"I didn't know…" Pippa said heartbrokenly to Sam, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her. He had just arrived. 

"We're going to need to test you too Sam." Cameron explained softly. He just nodded numbly.

"I'm sure it'll be negative." He replied, faintly.

"We need to check anyway," she replied. She reached into one of the deep draws along the wall of the room and withdrew what she needed. She quickly withdrew some blood from Sam, who held his left arm out, whilst gripping Pippa's hand with his free one.

* * *

Cameron sat in the lab, alone, waiting for the test results. It had been a harrowing week. Chase was obviously hurting, still angry for things that had happened in his past, and his bad mood was affecting everyone. He was usually so affable, but his darkened mood had made everyone more short-tempered and snappy. 

After the shock of hearing her diagnosis, Pippa had reacted well. She was well aware that she only had a few more months to live – a year at most, and was coming to terms with it well, all things considered. Chase, who was overcome by guilt for the way he had let Pippa know, was in hiding, doing hours and hours of clinic duty. Foreman was still with Pippa, talking to her. She was the kind of woman who wanted facts, straight up, without any mollycoddling, which was why Cameron had left Foreman to this rather grim job. She was excellent at taking away hurt, emotionally and physically, but she'd always stumbled slightly when giving damning prognosises.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the beep of the printer, automatically set to print out the results. She ripped the paper impatiently out of the printer, scanning down to check the end result.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**The final chapter. The song lyrics are from 'Goodbye to you' by Michelle Branch. It's an excellent song.**

**

* * *

**  
"I'm afraid the test results were positive. You have HIV, Sam. It's likely that you passed it on to Pippa accidentally." Cameron flinched under the weight of the stares she was receiving.

"You're joking, right? I'm not HIV positive!" Sam was getting worked up, jumping to his feet and pacing. Pippa looked incredulous, and hurt.

"So… I'm going to die of AIDS because of some stupid experimenting that Sam did ages ago?"

"I'm afraid it looks that way." Foreman replied softly. "Because Sam's genes are slightly different you yours, he's not progressed to full blown AIDS yet. We've probably caught it in time to give you a good few years yet." Turning away from Sam, back towards Pippa, he said "unfortunately, the disease progressed more quickly in you, and the only drugs we can give you are for pain relief. I'm sorry." He stepped back out of the room, Cameron following, leaving Pippa and Sam alone.

"Pippa… I didn't know, I swear. I am so sorry…" Sam was begging to be forgiven, but Pippa just held up her hand, her face blank.

"I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Could you let me rest?" She said, flatly. Sam looked lost.

"Yeah. I'll come back later… I need some time to think…" he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Chase was up on the roof, in House's usual spot. He was thinking, about what Pippa had meant to him, about what to do now that Pippa and Sam were both going to die. Was it worth going and trying to repair the chasm that had come between the three of them? He wasn't sure if he fancied being hypocritical and only offering them friendship because they were ill… but on the other hand, they were_ dying. _The equation had changed. Was he being petty in the face of tragedy?

His sombre thoughts were disturbed by the opening of the door.

"Oh, I didn't realise anyone was up here, sorry I'll – " the voice broke off as the owner realised that it was Chase standing there.

"Hi Sam." Chase was quiet, his voice measured.

"Can I join you?" Sam asked, not waiting for a reply before moving over towards the edge of the roof, looking down at the passers by. "I killed her." He sounded emotionless. Chase was silent.

"I don't know why she came back – probably to apologise. I get that. It was a crappy thing to do." Chase bit down a laugh. Sam didn't know the half of it.

"But I loved her. I still do. I can't help it, any more than she could."

"You could have said something… she, she could have talked to me… instead, you just screwed each other, and left me. Do you have any idea how that felt… how it feels?"

Sam looked down and the tiny people moving about below.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could say will make it better, Sam. The one woman who I have properly loved – ever – had an affair and is now going to die cause of it. Cause of you." He turned to look down, his face hard.

Sam started to sob, guilty tears running down his face.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked. She was sitting by Pippa's bed, holding her hand, trying to make the pain go away. 

"I don't know." Pippa said through her tears. "I think I might just leave. Go and stay with my mother… I never thought this would happen…" she trailed off.

"I think that that would be a good decision." Cameron said, delicately. "When something like this happens, you all need time, and space… and having loads of men around you doesn't help." She closed her eyes, remembering that night, months ago, where she'd been high and taken advantage of Chase.

"I can go then? I don't need to stay stuck in a hospital bed 'till I die?"

"No, technically not. Although you'll have to go to a hospital at regular intervals just to make sure you're…"

"doing ok?"

Cameron smiled weakly. "Uh… yeah actually. They can sort out pain meds and try and make everything as comfortable for you as possible."

"I wanna go home. I'll ring my mom and stay with her."

"Is Sam going to go with you?"

Pippa's face hardened. "I don't think so, somehow."

* * *

**A/N – Picture the scene with 'Goodbye to you' by Michelle Branch going through your head. If you don't know it, find it on the internet cough media player cough…**

* * *

A few days later, when all arrangements had been made for Pippa's transfer back home, the staff was gathered by the front door, waiting to say goodbye. Foreman, Cameron, Wilson and Cuddy were surrounded by those nurses who had helped Pippa. She'd been a polite and kind patient – ready to joke and laugh with them, and they wanted to say goodbye. 

**Of all the things I've believed in,  
I just want to get it over with,  
Tears form behind my eyes,  
But I do not cry,  
**

House was stood further back, unwilling to join in the 'big hug and kiss' session.

**Counting the days that pass me by,  
I've been searching deep down in my soul,  
Words that I'm hearing,  
are starting to get old,  
It feels like I'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend,  
**

Sam was also waiting by the door, a hopeful smile on his face, daring to believe that Pippa was going to forgive him.

**And I said,  
Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to,**

Chase was hiding behind a pillar, unwilling to make a scene, but wanting, hoping that this was all a dream, and he'd wake up any minute, the strains of a long forgotten song echoing through his mind. He couldn't just let her leave… somewhere deep within him, she was forgiven. He no longer cared why she came back, just that she had. That meant something, at least.

**I still get lost in your eyes,  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you,  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away,  
To a place where,  
I am blinded by the light,  
But it's not right,  
**

Pippa came through the doors, holding her travel bag. She walked tall towards the doors, her head held high, tears slipping down her face. She hugged the waiting doctors and thanked the nurses, ignoring Sam completely, who dropped to the floor sobbing.

Pippa turned away and walked out of Sam and Chase's lives forever.

**Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to,   
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
I want what's yours,  
and I want what's mine,  
I want you,  
But I'm not giving in this time,  
Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
**


End file.
